White Paint
by beta.betch
Summary: What if Derek wasn't a wolf. What if he was just taking a medical class at Beacon Hill's insane asylum. (AU) Derek/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hello here is the first chapter of White Paint. This is an AU story but I really hope everyone enjoys it ((: -Sami

**I do not own Derek Hale**

* * *

All the walls were white. All the doors were white. All the floors were white. Everything was white. I've been in here a month and I haven't left my room. I haven't spoke to anyone. Everyday at 3 a nurse would come in and give me my medicine. I took it without complaining. My life in here was hell. Every second of everyday I wanted to die more and more.

"Goodmorning Darcy, Does french Toast sound okay for breakfast." A cheerful redheaded nurse asked walking into my room. I turned and looked out my window watching the snow fall peacefully to the ground. Even outside looked white. The nurse left the room. 5 minutes later she came in carrying a tray with french toast and fruit. The plate was white and the silverware was plastic. She poured me a glass of milk. White. She smiled and asked,"Anything else?" I didn't answer I just continued to look out the window. She turned on her heals and left without another word. I began to eat. After I finished with my breakfast I walked into my bathroom and brushed my teeth. I looked into the mirror admiring my brown eyes, and long dark brown hair. I slipped out of my white pajamas, that were givin to me by the rehabilitation center, then stepped into the shower and washed my body.

As I layed on my bed I looked up at the clock, 2:55, it was almost three. I dreaded anytime someone opened the door and tried to talk to me. Couldn't they take a hint I didn't want to talk. Outside the door I heard two voices one a male and one a female."Just go in there." the female voice commanded.

"If she doesn't talk to any of you what makes you think she'll talk to me?" The male exclaimed.

"Well you're around her age and you have to give her her medicine if you want to pass this class." The female yelled.

"Whatever." Seconds later my door was opening. In walked a man that was a bit muscular he had Green eyes and Brown hair. "Hey I'm Derek, I'm here to give you your medication." He said and flashed a smile handing me 2 white pills and a bottle of water. I downed the pills taking a sip of water. He was just staring at me. I began to burn up with his stare so I did what I always did when I wanted someone to leave, I looked out the window. I heard him move, he didn't move towards the door he moved towards the window, "It's pretty isn't it?" he asked. I nodded my head in agreement. "Why don't you talk?" He bluntly asked. I hated being bothered so I stood up and went to the restroom.

When I came out of the bathroom about 10 minutes later all I saw was white sheets and something written on the dry erase board in blue marker.  
I'll get you to talk eventually :) -Derek


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Derek came in to serve me my breakfast. "I hope you don't mind but I'm gonna eat with you." He sat the tray down and sat in the recliner. He looked on me expecting me to speak and all I did was look out the window and admired the snow. Every so often I would take a bite of my pancakes or a drink of my milk. Every so often he'd ask me a question, "How did you sleep?" "Do you like your pancakes?" of course every question had no answer. I looked at him wondering what question he was going to ask next. He looked around trying to find a question. "Why is it so white in here?" I'm glad I'm not the only one who noticed it. I shrugged then stood up and walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth. A knock on the door and Derek's voice, "I'm leaving Darcy, I'll be back at lunch. See you then" I heard the door shut behind him.

I did my daily routine jumped into the shower the brushed out my long brown wavy hair. I layed back down into bed and started writing in my journal. Today I wrote a poem

_**White walls**_  
_**stand tall**_  
_**Closing me in**_  
_**When will it end**_  
_**White bed**_  
_**I should be dead**_  
_**6 feet under**_  
_**never to be discovered.**_  
_**White casket**_  
_**roses in a basket**_  
_**Pedals fall by the stone**_  
_**If only they left her alone.  
**_  
I put down my pencil and my journal and decided to take a nap. I looked at the clock I have about 2 and a half hours till lunch. I slowly drifted into a light sleep.

I woke up to Derek walking into the room with two plates of grilled cheese and two bowls of tomato soup. I smiled because it was my favorite food. "I see you're happy to see me," Derek winked. I rolled my brown eyes and snatched my food and started eating. "You like grilled cheese?" Here we go with the questions. I just shook my head 'yes'. "I got you something." he said with a big smile on his handing my two **purple** pillow cases. I smiled and nodded my head and motioned for him to set them on the ground beside my bed. He did so, he was probably expecting a thank you. It wasn't going to be that easy to get me to talk. He stood up and walked over to the dry erase board and picked up a **yellow** marker and drew a sun. "Come draw with me." He demanded. I liked drawing. A lot actually and I was really good when I was in school I got first place in the art show. I picked up the eraser and erased the note he wrote me earlier. I then grabbed the **green** marker and drew grass. He then drew a cloudless sky. "It looks nice." He stepped back admiring our work. I smiled and nodded in agreement. I had the strange feeling someone was watching us so I turn towards the door to see a little blonde patient gawking at us through the door. When she saw that I had noticed her she bust in the door.

"Nurse Hale, Stephanie is puking again you should really go stop her." She said with a smirk on her face as he ran out of the room and down the hall. She stepped closer to me with her **gray** eyes burning a hole in my forehead. "You don't have a chance with him, He loves me so you better watch yourself. Or else." She then turned on her heels and ran out of my _white_ room slamming the _white_ door behind her. I laughed to myself. The people here were insane, I guess that's why I'm here.

_It's been a year since the incident we were driving home from our family Christmas party. We were all singing loudly and very off tune to jingle bell rock. The roads were bad that night, I remember dad murmuring curse words everytime he slid on the icy overpasses. As we got to the last main chourus of the song a white pick-up truck hit us head on. All I remember after that is laying in the cold white snow. After that I blacked out again. Then I woke up in a hospital bed my grandmother holding my hand sobbing. "Where's my Mom and Dad?" I quizzed in a weak voice. _  
_"They didn't make it." My grandma and I cried for days.  
_  
I hadn't noticed I was crying. I had an hour before I had to take my medication. I decided that for the first time in the month I've been here that I was going to take a walk. I slipped on _white_ slippers the clinic provided and left my _white_ room. As I walked past the receptionist desk all the nurses gasped and questioned me if everything was alright. I simply nodded my head and began to explore. I heard beautiful music coming from a room on my left. I peered through the window in the door and watched as the insane girl who had just threatened me play a beautiful medley on a _white_ grand piano. I then noticed that Derek, Er, Nurse Hale was sitting beside her nodding his head in appreciation. I walked down the hallway some more. This must be the activity wing because in another room there were weights and a couple patients working out. I noticed a room up the hallway that had paintings on ther door. I decided I would go in. Inside there were several patients and a nurse with a very bright green smock that made me smile. This was probably the most colorful room in the whole clinic. The nurse smiled,"You can have a seat in between Brandon and Macey." She gestured to the two people with an empty chair in between them.

"I'm Brandon," The boy spoke to me with his hazel eyes beeming at me he had shaggy black hair that framed his face well. I nodded. He waited for me to introduce myself but I just turned to my easel and started painting."This is when you tell me your name," he said shakingly.

"Brandon that's Chloe she got her about a month ago and hasn't talked or left her room since, excuse his rudeness," A short pixie like girl with short bright **red** hair giggled. "I'm Macey and its nice to see you finally leave your room, I'm right across the hall from you." I nodded my head I've noticed her red hair bobbing around in the hallway outside of my _white_ room. I continued to paint.

Brandon and Macey didn't bother me anymore they gave up easily and continued their projects. Marcey was doing a basic fruit in the bowl with colored pencils. Brandon was doing a portrait of a little girl that looked a lot like him. "it's my daughter, I miss her she's gonna be 3 tomorrow." He said and smiled he didn't look much older than me but you know people start young these days. I looked at my painting It was of a girl who looked a lot like me crying in a corner of a _white_ room. She was wearing all **black**. You couldn't see her face because it was resting in her hands. I looked at the clock in the room. 2:45. I should get back to my room. I stood up, waved bye to the supervisor Macey and Brandon.

When I got back to my room Derek was sitting in the recliner hunched over reading something. My journal!


	3. chapter 3

Hey guys I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's short but you find out about a lot that has happened to Darcy. please review and give me some of your beautiful feedback.

**I do not own any characters that you reconize**

* * *

"Hey, Give me that," I spat snatching the journal out of his hands. His **green** eyesshot up at me.

"What was that?" he mocked with a victorious grin on his face. I shook my head and clutched my journal to my chest. "Well, that poem in there is really good." I nodded and sat on my bed. "Please talk again." I shook my head no. he got up and sat on the bed next to me. I flinched at the closeness between us.

_About 2 months after I moved in with my grandmother she got me started in art classes. After a week of going the art director started acting weird around me. He would walk past me and slap my butt or purposely drop paint brushes behind me. One day he cancelled classes and called everyone to notify them except me. When I got there he did terrible things to me. He raped me. He told me if i ever told anyone he'd kill me. I simply dropped out of the class and never told anyone what happened. I never felt comfortable when someone got to close to me ever since _

"You should probably take your medicine," he said handing me two _white_ tablets. I noticed he had put the **purple** pillow cases on my pillows. I smiled.  
I gave up, he was to difficult not to talk to, "Thanks." his eyes widened and he smiled victoriously.

"I guess I win." I nodded my head, "I thought you were going to be more stubborn than that."

"Well your the only person who made an effort." I said in a quiet tone.

"You have a beautiful voice you should use it more often." I felt my face get hot and my cheeks became a **crimson red**

"Who's that girl who came in here earlier?" I quizzed my voice still very soft.

"Oh, thats Erica. Her room is just down the hall. Why?" He asked.

"Are you guys together?" I asked.

He got the most confused look on his face,"No she's a patient I would never get involved with a patient." I kinda felt a twinge of sadness with his words.

"She told me you guys were I was just wondering." I smiled covering my strange feelings.

"It's just a little crush." He said I didn't know how to reply so I just continued to be quiet. "I'm going to take you somewhere to get stuff for this room, It's making me depressed."

"I'm allowed to leave?" I quizzed.

"Well you'll be with me, and I'm a nurse so you'll be supervised. It's like a field trip." I then got up and went to the dresser that has all of my actual clothes in it.

"Well I need to get dressed first then we can go." he started towards the door.

"I'll be back in a half hour," As he left I dug through my drawers looking for something warm to wear on our 'feildtrip'. I came across a ripped pair of skinny jeans and a tore up 'the band is with me' tee shirt that me and Allison had bought to match and instantly old repressed memories sufaced.

_It was about 4 months since my parents died and 2 months after the rape whitch wasn't a major concern on my mind due to the fact me and my best friend, Allison, have been followed everywhere by a group of mysterious boys everywhere we went. Apparently these boys set up a video camera outside of her bathroom in perfect veiw of her shower. They began to blackmail her with a video of her bathing. At first all they wanted was money but after about 2 payments the leader of the blackmailers demanded that she have sex with him and then the video would be destroyed. She told him no that she would rather keep paying him. The guy didn't like that she rejected him so he posted, sent, made copies of the video and within a day it was everywhere. She couldn't leave her house the rumor was she got paid a bunch of money to do the video and she was in training to become a pornstar and that was her big break. After a week of all the torture and ridicule she ended her life and my best friend was gone and that's when I had nobody left._

I wiped tears that were forming in the corners of my eyes. Then got dresses in a northface hoodie and faded skinnies.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any characters you reconize from Teen Wolf**

* * *

As we drove to the nearest Ikea we listened to the radio. Derek drummed on the steering wheel humming. "I can't believe they actually let me leave." I said trying to make conversation.

"Well you're one of the healthiest patients and it could be good for you to get out every once in a while." He said looking over at me and smiling. I smiled back staring out the window it was starting to get dark and the sunset was a very pretty **pink**."Are you originally from around here?" Derek asked keeping his eyes steady on the road.

"Yes I live a couple towns over from the clinic." I said in a soft weak voice.

"Why are you in there actually, you don't seem ill to me?" he said with an uneasy on wheather or not it was an appropriate question.

"Well I'm clenically depressed, suicidal, and I lived with my elderly grandmother and she is unable to watch over me" I said in a cold flat tone.

x

We left Ikea with 1 leapord print rug and a **orange** bed spred. "Well you missed dinner want to go somewhere to get something to eat?" Derek quizzed.

"That sounds lovely how about Mcdonalds?" Derek noddded and drove to Macdonalds. We went inside to eat. As we were sitting down a group of kids around my age walked in. One of the boys in the group was my ex boyfriend, Jackson, He looked over and smiled.

_After I moved into my grandmas house me and Jackson, My boyfriend of 2 years, became a lot closer. He always came over for dinner, Grandma loved having him around. After Alison killed herself he sorta moved in to keep me company while I was grieving. One day he said that his parents wanted to stay at home for a night. After he left I noticed that he left his very expensive watch. I texted him telling him that I was going to bring it to him. He didn't reply but I didn't think nothing of I got to his house I knocked on the door and I heard him say to someone, "It's probably the pizza." I heard him walk towards the door and opened it his eyes widened. "What are you doing here." He wasn't wearing a shirt and his hair was very messy._

_"You left your watch and I didn't want you to worry about it, I texted you and told you I found-" I was cut off by seeing Lydia Martin in her bra and underware walk into the kitchen and get herself some water. "What is that?" I said holding back tears._

"It isn't what it looks like." he protested.

"Oh so Lydia Martin isn't in your kitchen half naked getting herself something to drink." I said giving him is watch and turning to walk away.

I noticed he was with Lydia they both got their food and walked over to the table next to Derek and I. "So you out of that nut house?" Jackson asked. I noticed Lydia checking Derek out.

"Are you two dating?" Lydia quizzed.

Derek must have noticed how I tensed up when I saw them he gently grabbed my hand and smiled at them, "Yeah we are, I'm Derek are you Darcy's friends?" I noticed Jackson got a smug look on his face.

"We used to date." He said in a sharp harsh tone.

"Well we better get going it was nice meeting you..." Derek said getting up waiting for them to introduce themselves.

Lydia batted her eyelashes,"Lydia"

Jackson still in a harsh tone,"Jackson."

Derek grabbed my hand and led me to his car he even opened my door. "So whats the story about that, He cheated on you with her didn't he?" Derek questioned as he started the car.

"Yeah, You didn't have to do that but thanks the look on his face was priceless" I said laughing.

He laughed a little,"No problem, But I don't see why he'd cheat on you with Her." He said turning the radio down a little bit.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well judging on the death stare he gave me he was jealous to see you with someone else, and you are much better looking than that other girl." My cheeks became **red** I turned away from him. We pulled into the clinic parking lot. He helped me carry my rug as I carried the bed spred. We passed the activity wing on our way to my room Erica walked out of the music wing and saw us walking together. Her eyes burned like fire on my skin. She scared me a lot.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you are wondering why I don't update as much as I update 'Wolf Dust' is because this story only has 9 chapters so I dont want to post the whole story in like 2 weeks. Well review and tell me what you think ((:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Howdy people who read this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I only have four more chapters after this one. Yeah I know it's short but if you like longer stories you can check out my story Wolf Dust. **

**_Even though it would be amazing i do not own Derek Hale )): _**

* * *

That night after I changed into my white pajamas and cuddled up in my newly colorful bed. I began to close my mind off. I prepared to dream in no colors as I have been for about a year. I was shutting down. My eyes slowly fluttered shut and I could feel myself falling into a deep sleep. My dream was much like dreams that I had before but very different in a way.

_The car wreck with my parents replayed in my mind. I heard there voices singing very out of tune. Then I was in the ambulance and my art teacher was holding my hand and rubbing my leg, "Get away from me," I screached but he just smiled a sinister grin. I was then in my old art classroom and he kissed my forehead and whispered, "I'll be right back Darcy." As soon as he left I jumped out the window and started running. I made my way to Allison's house. I ran inside and up to her room. I heard her shower in her private bathroom running. I knocked on the door, no answer. I kicked the door in to find my best friend lying in a pool of her own blood,limp and pale. I ran down the steps into what looked like my grandmothers living room. In the distance I could her faint girly giggles and husky laughs. I turned to the couch to see Jackson and Lydia making love right in front of my eyes. Overwhelmed with everything I carried myself to the bathroom where Nikki's body still was there dead. I looked at her then made a noose out of the shower curtain. I tied it around the light making sure it was secure. I slipped my head into the opening and was about to step off the toilet. At that very moment when I was expecting my grandmother to walk in and inturrupt me like she had every time I had this nightmare. The door handle began to turn and a man that stood tall with dark brown hair, deep green eyes, and a crooked grin that put every single living male on the face of the planet Earth to a pityful shame. As he walked towards me it was like the black and white was drained from everything and was filled in with beautiful color. Nikki's body became lifely and the crimson red blood that was drained from her body flowed back into the open wounds and they healed. She simple got up, smiled at me and nodded, and vanished. The man didn't seem affected by what had just happened. The man was my nurse, Derek Hale. He simply walked over to me and helped me down from the toilet and brought me into a hug. When I tried to pull away he kissed me. The kiss was passionate it made everything else in the dream feel as if I never dreamt it for those two seconds._

Bang, Bang My eyes shot open and the image of Derek and I drained from my thoughts. A smile grew on my face and I bit my bottom lip. Derek walked through the door his hair being a perfect mess. His white nurse uniform fitting his husky body to a tee. He flashed me a prize winning beautiful smile,"Good morning," he sat the tray of eggs sausage and toast on my lap and dragged the recliner closer to my bed and sat down,"How did you sleep?" He quizzed looking into my eyes. I was still on a high from my beautiful dream I got lost in his flawless green eyes. My stomach started flopping around like crazy. I guess I was so zoned out I forgot to answer the question that smoothly flowed out of his kissible naturally pink lips. "Oh so your back on that silent thing again." He stated rolling his eyes.

I came back to reality after being lost in my little dreamland, "Oh No, Sorry." I said starting to eat the food that he had set in front of me, "I slept well. Thanks for asking."

"So what are your plans for today?" He asked watching me eat.

"Not sure yet I'll probably go paint until lunch or something." I shrugged eating my last peice of sausage links.

Derek smiled then he looked at the clock, "Well I got to go take an exam I'll see you at noon," He spoke getting up from the recliner pushing it back to its rightful spot then walking out of the door.

After I cleaned my plate I got up and got dressed for the day. I put on a pair of black yoga pants and a tight shirt from victoria secret. I stolled out into the hallway walking down the hall to the activity wing. I walked into the art room to see Brandon and Macey in the same seats they were in just yesterday. I sat in between them. I looked at Brandon's easal, he was adding color to the portrait of his daughter, "What's her name?" I quizzed. Him and Macey's eyes widened looking at me

"Skyler, we call her Sky for short." He stated.

"Y-You just talked." Macey stated speaking what was going through her head.

"Yeah, I gave up my silence last night." We all laughed at my care free answer.


	6. Chapter 6

I've been sick so you get a chapter yayy. please answer the question at the end if you read It will help me decide my next fic ((:

**i don't own any character you reconize**

* * *

I Walked back to my room a half hour before lunch carrying a painting of a lovely **pink** pink flower in a field of _white_ snow. I opened my door and sitting on my bed was Erica. Erica's blonde hair was pulled up in a high pony tail on the top of her head. Her eyes went from being big and bright to being squinted and firey. I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat. For some odd reason this petite girl terrified me. She opened her thick lips, "So I seen you with Derek last night." She suggested.

"Well he took me out to get stuff for my room." I protested.

She looked around the room examining all the things in it,"Cute." She spat, "Don't get to cozy sweetie, like I said he's mine and I will do anything to keep it like that." She slowly stood up from my bed and walked passed me and shoulder checked me. While reapting herself, "ANYTHING," she opened the door and stormed off. I let out a heavy breath as if her presence prevented me to breathe. I hung up my painting on the wall and smiled, it sorta symbolized how I felt when Derek came into my life. It's not that I like him or anything he's just the only person who ever made an effort to even be nice and caring. I layed on my bed staring at the _white_ cieling. Daydreaming about the end of the dream I had last night. I spent about fifteen minutes of pure silence and daydreaming

Derek barged through the door with peanut butter and jelly sandwhiches, "Lunch is served." He flashed a beautiful smile showing of his pearly _white_ teeth.

"Why thank you kind sir," I spat giggleing.

He took a seat on the edge of my bed handing me the tray with my sandwhich. "You consider us friends right?" he asked unsure of himself. We have only knew each other for 3 days though I did consider him a friend_._

"Yeah I do." I said answering his odd question.

"Well then could I ask you for some advice?" He quizzed looking at me beggingly.

"Sure go for it" I exclaimed.

"Well there is this girl," He great he wants me to give him girl advice. He continued, "I've been spending a lot of time with lately and I think I'm starting to get feelings for her." He began to sound unsure of himself again.

"Okay so what do you need help with?" I quizzed kinda getting jealous of this girl he was talking about, What if it's Erica and that's why he's uneasy about it because she's a patient.

"Well I wanna do something special for her to let her know how I feel," He looked at me with hope in his deep **green** eyes.

I though a minute on what would get me head over heels for a guy like Nurse Derek Hale, it wouldn't take a lot. "Well first you should find out what she likes," he nodded taking down mental notes, "Then be sure you sweet talk her, make her feel like she's the only girl in your eyes," I continued, "And as for doing something for her, just get romantic with her intrest," He nodded I tried using a example, "Like say she likes music, write her a song." I used it as an example because I knew Erica played the piano and if it was her I made it a whole lot easier for him to think of something. I smiled letting him know I was done.

"Thank you so much Darcy. " He said with the biggest grin on his face. He then scooted up to the head of my bed so he could see the tv better leaving me to scoot over so he could sit beside me. We watched the tv as 'Toy Story' played in silence. To get more cofortable he moved his arm around me. I didn't think much of it. The warmth of his body so close to mine made my stomach flopped every which way. During a comercial he scanned the walls noticing my painting, "Thats nice did you paint it," He asked pointing.

I nodded, "Yeah it's not my best but I like it." I said modestly. He smiled looking in my eyes. I could feel my face becoming red and I turned away watching a comercial saying that they will be playing 'Finding Nemo' on disney channel at 7 that night. I Then shut my eyes and sunk down into my warm bed, "I'm going to take a nap, I don't care if you stay in here to finish the movie but don't try anything funny." I said jockingly he laughed and I shut my eyes and drifted into a sleep.

* * *

tell me what you think.

_**super important:**_what name do you like best : **Sara, Brittany,Domenica, or Olivia**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I forgot to update on Friday I feel bad. I'll probably update again wednesday then the final chapter on friday ((: Please review

**I do not own teen wolf characters**

* * *

I woke up sweating bullets. My eyes shot open to see an arm around me. I began to panic. I looked over my shoulder to see the person's face. It was just Derek, _phew_, he must have fallen asleep while watching the movie. I looked up at the clock, 2:45. I shook Derek lightely, "Hey sleeping beauty get up I need to take my medicine soon." His eyes softly fluttered open. "You shouldn't have fallen asleep it didn't look right," I laughed at him yawning.

"Your right but oh well it's done and over with." He stood up stretching. "I'm going to go get your medicine, I'll be right back." He said walking out of the room. I smiled thinking of us cuddling together. I haven't smiled this much for a year. What is he doing to me. If I keep up being this happy they might release me from this hell. My thoughts drifted back to Derek. If they released me then I would have a chance. For one I wont be a patient anymore and for two he wont be in charge of bringing me my food and medicine. Derek strolled back into my room with two _white_ tablets and a glass of ice water,"Here you go beautiful," He joked.

"Why thank you handsome," I smiled hugely as I swallowed the pills he had given to me.

Derek went home before dinner so a female nurse brought in a grilled chicken salad with ranch dressing. I didn't pay much attention to her. I Decided to watch Finding Nemo, I always loved the movie when I was younger.

When the movie was over it was probably around nine so I decided I would go to sleep. As my eyes fluttered shut. I dreamed a different dream that I had been dreaming for a month.

_I woke up in my clinic bed. A nurse, who was not Derek, walked in and gave me some medicine. The pills were the same __**white **__that they always had been. After I took the pills the nurse transformed into A slim petite blonde headed grey eyed monster. She laughed sinisterly as I began to choke. I gasped for air._

__I woke up shaking gasping for breath.

The nightmare was the worse I have ever had. And if I wasn't already scared of Erica enough I was terrified of her now after she tried to kill me. I looked at my clock it was almost eight. Breakfast will be coming in about an hour. I jumped into the shower reviewing the terrifying dream over and over again inside my head. After I got out of the shower I pulled my hair into the towel and secured it on the top of my head. I brushed my teeths. I put on a pair of lounge pants and a big tee shirt and left the bathroom. I seen that mine and Derek's picture had writing added to it 'I have fun plans for our day dress nice (: -Derek' I giggled. I searched through my dresser I was provided and through together a nice little outfit. I Straightened my long awkwardly wavy hair.

At that point there was a knock on the door, I expected Derek to just walk in so it wasn't him. I walked over to the door, secretly praying it wasn't Erica coming to end my life. I opened the and let out a sigh of relief when my newly pixie red headed friend Macey was standing on the other side of the door. I motioned for her to come in. She sat right down on my bed making herself comfortable while whispering words to herself to herself. "Ooh, you look pretty," She said towards me.

"Thanks, Derek has some plans for us I guess." I shrugged sitting beside her. I noticed she had a picture faced down on her lap. I pointed to it and asked,"What's that?"

She got wide eyed, and began mumbling really fast to herself again. She had multiple personality disorder, that's why she's in here she said it used to be a lot worse. "Well, I was being kinda nosey and peeked in here yesterday after lunch and saw you and Nurse Hale sleeping on the bed together. I thought it was really cute so I sketched it." She showed me. It was right on I could tell who the people were. I smiled we looked like a couple.

"That's really good." I exclaimed.

She handed me the picture, "Here you can have it, So are you guys like dating?" She started mumbling again.

"No we both fell asleep watching toy story it was a complete accident." I guess how someone on the outside would mistake us for a couple.

Macey nodded, "Well I better get going I have excercises today," She smiled and waved as she left.

I got up and walked back into the bathroom and added a thin line of eyeliner on my lower lash line. Then I was ready all I had to do was wait for Derek.

About a half hour after I was finished getting ready there was a faint knock on my door then the handle began to turn and in walked Nurse Derek Hale.


	8. Chapter 8

Everything about him in this moment took my breath away. The way his deep hypnotic green eyes examined my body from my feet to my legs to my torso finally meeting my eyes. The way his lips simply tuned at the edges once he noticed my nervousness. Even the way one of his almost black hairs was out of place. I quickly examined his outfit to see if I am over dressed or under dressed. he is wearing a **gray** v-neck, a black leather, dark washed jeans, and black jordans. I was pleased with my ability to dress just right for whatever event we were going to be doing. "You ready to go?" He asked holding out his arm. I nodded, we linked arms and strolled down the hallway of the clinic towards the exit. I probably had the biggest smile on my face. I prayed to god that Erica was not around to see this. Little to my luck she was standing in the lobby right next to the exit. She was laughing with a couple other patients. One of the patients saw me and Derek and pointed over at us. Erica turned her head and gave me the deadliest look she had ever given me. Her right index finger slowly pointed at me then slid slowly across her neck. I'm dead. I swollowed the lump that had been forming in my throat and continued to walk out of the clinic with Derek.

As we got into his car I asked,"So what are we doing?"

"You will see when we get there," he said glancing over at me, smiling, then turning back to the road.

"How long will that be?" I questioned becoming impatient. He didn't answer he just rolled his eyes and laughed to himself. the rest of the thirty minute car ride was full of small talk. I could tell Derek started getting figity when we went around the bend near a lake. I continued to watch him inspectingly watching his every expression. As we pulled up to an art gallery he let out a small sigh. He pulled into the parking lot and parked the car.

When we got into the gallery I looked around and I didn't see one person, "What are we doing here?" I quizzed.

"Well you like art, so I thought it would be nice if you had your own little art show to look at all these paintings," He shrugged, "My cousin also owns the place so it wasn't that hard to arrange."

After about an hour and a half of admiring paintings and laughing with each other we went to where the picture of venus was presented and he had a nice little dinner set up. In the center of the room a two person table with a **red** table cloth draped over it. There was a vase in the middle of the table with a single rose in it. It sorta looked like he set up a 'romantic' dinner. He lead me to the table and pulled out my chair and motioned me to sit down. He took the seat across from me shortly after. "Darcy?" He said in a questioning tone, "Have you ever liked someone that its so wrong to like?" He quizzed with a pleading look in his eyes.

Was it wrong to like him was it wrong that he was my nurse, I didn't think so. I shook my head,"No."

He looked down playing with the speghetti on his _white_ plate. "The thing is-" He trailed off.

Me not being a very patient person spat,"What's wrong with you?"

He shot up and stared deeply into my eyes as if he was searching for words in my pupils,"I like you Darcy." He shook his head,"No that's not right. I love you. I don't know what it is but everything about you just makes me fall more in love with you." I was shocked my heart was about to fall out of my ass so I just didn't talk and let him finish. "The way you watch the snow out your window. The way you flinch when someone gets near you. The way you eat your grilled cheese." He laughed looking down looking back up at me waiting for my reply. I was still speachless I couldn't think. The only thing that my eyes allowed me to see was him, I did love him the same as he loves me. I loved how determined he was to get me to talk. I love how he writes notes on my _white_ board. I love that he insists on eating meals with me. I just couldn't find the words to tell him. I leaned in and hoped that this will let him know that I feel the same way. Our lips met and the moment was perfect and I wouldn't have dreamed of anything else.

* * *

YAYYYY! I hope you enjoy this chapter please review


	9. Chapter 9

i'm so sorry i didn't post yesterday I had homecoming and i just broke up with my boyfriend so you know busy busy sad sad whatever. I really hope you have enjoyed this short story ((: here is the finale chapter. don't forget to review

**I do not own any characters from teen wolf.**

* * *

We returned to the clinic hand in hand. It was about nine o clock. My smile was from ear to ear. One of the other male nurses gave Derek a high-five. Derek blushed explaining that he had told him about me and that he gave Derek advice on how to tell me about his feelings. We got to my room I could just see Macey's head popping out from her window spying on us. "Do you mind if I come in for a little while? Maybe watch a movie?" he asked in a soft voice that reminded me of a little kid.

"Of course." I said and opened up the door to my room. I picked my coke lounge pants and my bat man tee shirt, "Pick a movie and put it in I'm going to go change." Derek nodded. I walked into my bathroom and changed out of my clothes and into my pajamas. I pulled my long brown hair into a messy bun and washed my face of my makeup. I slipped on my slippers and returned back into the room to see Derek without his leather jacket and laying down in my bed. I jumped beside him and snuggled up to him. he put his arm around me. "What are we watching?" I looked up at him. He smiled to himself watching the screen. I looked away from him towards the screen to see the cartoon figures I knew to well. I hit his chest lightly,"I love this movie."

His smile grew from ear to ear,"Yeah it's a good movie, I like her hair." we were watching Tangled my all time favorite disney princess movie. As we layed there I began to doze off. I replayed the day over and over again. I would have to admit it was the best day of my life. I was cuddled in the boy I loved arms. I smiled to myself and looked up at him and he was already looking down at me smiling. "I love you" he whispered kissing me.

"I love you too." I layed my head on his chest and fell asleep. That was the end of the best day of my life.

I woke up to a knock on my door and Derek walking in carrying a tray with two plates of sausage gravy over buscuits, "Good Morning, Beautiful."

I couldn't help but blush last night was real. "Good morning." I said bashfully as he placed the tray on my lap and took his plate.

"What are your plans for the day?" He quizzed taking a drink of his milk.

"I'll probably go paint till about 2:30 I think I'm just going to skip lunch." I said eating the last bit of biscuit on my plate washing it down with some sweet tea.

"Sounds fun. I'll be back at 2:30 then I have to make my rounds." He said wiping off his milk mustache. Giving me a kiss on the lips. "I Love you." He smiled.

"I love you too." I smiled as he walked out the door.

I got dressed and made my way to the art studio and hung around with Macey and Brandon while I told them about my night and Macey swooned about how cute we were. Brandon told us stories about his daughter, Sky. I scetched a brick wall with 'I Love Derek' written on it in graffitti letters. Macey painted a picture of a cat. Brandon chalked a picture of his daughter sleeping cuddling with a teddy bear. It was about 2:15 so I decided to head back to my room. When I got there I became very uneasy. I heard nurses frantically running all over the hallways some patients were screaming. I looked out the window of my door see one of the muscular male nurses holding down a patient and trying to calm him down. A small nurse that looked a bit nervous walked towards my door. I backed up and sat on my bed. She walked in,"Darcy, Nurse Hale is a bit busy with some of the other patients I'm supossed to give you your medicine." She said stuttering handing me the _white_ tablets. I took them and forced them down my throat and sat on my bed as the female nurse left.

Only 2 minutes passed I started getting really tired then Erica burst through the door and locked it behind her. "What do you want Erica?" I asked smugly.

"I just want to let you know whats going on," She hissed. I gave her a confused look,"So last night after I seen you and Derek leaving I decided to do some research. I found your file and read all about your allergies and what not. Your deathly allergic to penicillin aren't you?" She quizzed in a cold tone. I nodded to weak to speak. "Well that's what you took about three minutes ago." I was shocked and I knew if I didn't get to a hospital soon I would die. I looked at the clock, 2:30, Derek should be here by now. "I bet your wondering where Derek is aren't you," she didn't wait for a reply, "Well he might get here in time to save you and he might not." She smirked then left the room. I started getting even more weak. I slowly walked to my _white_ board and wrote 'I need to get to a hospital asap. if its too late I love you Derek more than anything.' I looked around my room, all the color that Derek helped me create in here turned _white_.I tried to walk towards my door but I was overtaken by the dizzyness I stumbled to my bed praying for Derek to burst through the _white_ door. I looked at the clock 2:35 . I started hearing footsteps outside my door. I tried to keep my eyes open trying to focus on the _white_ snow falling softly on the ground. I replayed Derek asking 'It's pretty isn't it?' the first day we met. I replayed the first morning he ate with me. The moment I seen him hunched over reading my journal flashed through my mind. My eyes became heavier, 2:40, I tried sitting up but I could feel my whole body beginning to shut down. All of our memories flashed through my mind in a blur Our trip to Ikea, Him pretending to be my boyfriend, When we took a nap together, Us joking around at the art show just less than 24 hours ago, Him telling me he loved me. At that moment I heard the door handle turn. I could feel my heart trying to keep beating. My eyes shut. All I could see was _white_. I hear Derek yell out,"She's dying call the ambulance help, help." Then screaming and chaos from the hallway. He kissed my lips,"I love you.-

**_WHITE_**


End file.
